From Your Point of View
by Swing In the Sky
Summary: This rp takes place in four different peoples eyes. It is a little awkward for me to type it this way but it looks good I think. Romance about SoraxKairi and RoxasxNamine.


NOTE This fan fiction is told from four different peoples eyes. The first chapter occurs in Roxas' eyes.

I felt alone…I was going to fade away by myself. There was nobody to turn to.

wonk uoy naht **noitceffa** erom deen I

I had no place to go. I wasn't even real. Just a memory of someone real.

I need more **affection** than you know

We found each other.

"Sora!" She called out. He turned to her and smiled. She had the softest hair I'd ever seen. It gleamed a bright burgundy in the gleaming sun of the warm island.

Destiny Island.

It wasn't my home and my memories of it were vague. They were memories of his memories. Sora's memories.

The sand was soft on his feet. I could feel it too. It was warm and white, and the cool water that rushed up on his toes was refreshing.

He smiled. He looked at her with his clear blue eyes, the same eyes I had. He grinned. His smile was a little goofy, but nobody seemed to mind it. I could see her blush from where she was through his eyes. But he was oblivious to her. In a way she was too.

She wore a pink bathing suit, with a large 'V' shape down the chest filled with a cream colored piece. She had a pair of rectangular pink sunglasses above her forehead and she looked at him as she sat down her picnic basket. It was yellow and sun dyed, worn from years of use and hard working. Her eyes never left him.

He was wearing a blue bathing suit. He had been standing with his ankles in the clear beach water before she arrived, waiting for her. "Where is Riku?" He asked walking over. He could never get a hint, even when he felt the same way. But she didn't seem to mind anyway. I guess it was part of him she liked. She would wait for him as he obliviously waited for her. But neither of them would speak up! It was actually a little aggravating, watching them with each other every day yet keeping it all bottled up like little kids. "Get on with it!" I wanted to say, but that wasn't possible.

She smiled falsely, a nervous smile. She hadn't expected that question for sure. "Uhh…Riku couldn't come. Said he felt bad" She said with a look of concern for him. She expected Sora to know she was lying. He usually did, and Riku never got sick. But apparently he saw an opportunity in the situation and took it.

"Oh. Okay. Well we can still have a great time without Riku right?" He said enthusiastically. It was the right thing for him to say. She was obviously glad he had either been to dumb to see her small fib or had seen it and didn't really care. Either way, things were moving along.

"Yeah!" She said smiling. Her bright eyes glimmered in anticipation of the day ahead. It turned out as great as Sora had said. At least for them. I watched the scene from my point of view. I saw what Sora saw.

They walked along the beach making idle chat. They were nervous about what to say and I couldn't see the humor in their awkward conversations but they laughed nonetheless.

They swam out into the water and jumped along the gentle waves as they rushed up to the two. The water was warm on Sora's chest and I felt it to somehow. I was glad to feel. So when his heart pounded in his chest, beating quickly I felt it too. It had taken some time to get used to but I eventually didn't feel it as something pounding softly on the chest every half a second.

They had a picnic. The lunch Kairi had packed was eaten quickly. They both enjoyed it. I could tell because by the time they were done eating it it was all gone. The basket seemed smaller when it was empty, and without all its bounty it seemed forelorn.

By the time the sun began to set they weren't ready to leave. They knew they had to get going but they still felt bad about ending the day short. "Remember when we used to spend the night out here? All summer we would stay out here" Kairi said to him dreamily. Her face at a content gaze as she watched the water. She seemed to be reminiscing.

They had changed clothes since finishing in the water. Kairi had put on a soft pink cover up over her bathing suit and Sora, simply a shirt. They sat on the beach again. The sand was cooling and the setting sun startlingly changed the cool white sand to a reddish tone. Over the water the sun shined in its refection. Sora gazed out at it a moment remembering their last sunset before he had gone on his journey. I could feel his thoughts sometimes and knew it. I could still feel his brilliant happiness at finally being home.

"I remember." He said softly. He wanted to say something else but I don't think he could say it in the end. He stared back out quietly at the water his blood rushing to fill his cheeks with a bright red hue. His hands twitched nervously on the sand. He made a trail along it with his finger glancing nervously over at the auburn hair of his companion. She looked over at him once, their eyes locking for a split second. And when they did it was not Kairi I saw, it was her.

The one who made me feel like I wasn't alone. My reason to not simply fade away like all the others. I saw her sharp clear eyes, and soft blonde hair. Her dress was stark white. I smiled for some reason; I knew she was me too. I saw a smile grace her face before she faded from my sight. They had both turned away. Sora had quickly averted his gaze; looking at the sand at his feet.

He turned back again to see her eyes again. She spoke to him this time though. I didn't see the other her again. "Uhh…" She said softly, uttering soft phrases. She chuckled quietly. Sora's heart was about to beat out of his chest. "Yeah?" He asked gulping nervously. She leaned in a little, and I could smell the salt water aroma wafting off of her delicate skin. It intoxicated Sora. He smiled groggily admiring her scent. "Lets stay until the suns done setting kay? The end is my favorite part." Kairi said smiling a soft and shy smile.

Sora didn't know what to say. He had little or no experience in these situations and I thought he would fail miserably. "Just say yes" I wailed in agony. It was bothersome that they wouldn't just get on with the inevitable. He never took these chances. He had no doubt in battle but I could see how nervous he was now. I could actually feel it too.

But then he did something unexpected. He leaned in only an inch from her face. He had moved so he was crawling like a dog. "Okay!" He said smiling in his goofy smile and looking at her eyes.

She blinked a moment. I'm sure she had been surprised by his sudden movement. She stayed where she was though. She was not going to back down first. She wanted to frown or make a funny face. I saw her struggling not to loose her composure. She gazed into him and I saw that blonde hair again. I felt like it was me and her, not Sora and Kairi. She was only a breath away from me. I felt like I could move. I felt like I could just reach out and touch her cheek. I longed to, but knew so long as Sora did not I could not. But still I tried. I gasped.

I saw a flash, and the moment had ended. I saw Kairi through his eyes again. I felt miserable. I wanted to scream out. She was right in front of me yet I could do nothing.

Nothing.

I felt tension in his body. His heart beat was more rapid and his breath came in quick quiet gasps. He was nervous but was soon under control.

As he leaned in towards her I felt sick. These emotions, things I suddenly felt but didn't understand were haunting me now. I shut myself off from what I had once encouraged and waited for them to get on with. I shut them out.

Their happiness was my pain. As I blacked out I realized, I didn't want either.


End file.
